Il a suffit
by Avril149
Summary: Depuis que Drago a noué des liens avec eux, Ron a peur de perdre Hermione. Pourrait elle tomber sous le charme de son ancien ennemi? RWHG
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon ça y est, je crois que j'ai un petit début d'histoire :D merci les vidéos de fans sur YouTube ! Une particulièrement, sur le couple Drago/Hermione, m'a inspiré et ma donné une idée… J'espère que cette fois j'aurai autant d'inspiration qu'avant héhé !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Il a suffit, par Avril

« Tu me cache des choses, Hermione !

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je vois bien ce qui se passe, me prend pas pour un con ! »

Il continuait à avancer le long du couloir, elle le suivant de quelques pas.

« Je comprend rien, Ron ! Tu veux bien m'éclairer ?

-Et Drago ? Ca te dit quelquechose, à présent ? »

Surprise et déconcertée, elle stoppa sa marche. Ron fit de même et continua à parler.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il commençait à pleurer. Elle s'en voulut mais ne dit rien.

« Souviens-toi, Hermione…

_Souviens-toi quand Drago est venu vers nous… »_

_Le remonteur de temps se mit en marche dans la tête et les yeux de Ron et Hermione et le voyage débuta vers la compréhension, la raison, les explications…_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ron souffre-t-il ?_

Leurs souvenirs les ramenèrent au tout début de l'année scolaire, leur septième et dernière année. Elle était d'autant plus difficile que Harry avait décidé d'abandonner cette année au profit de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ron et Hermione restèrent donc seuls, une inquiétude permanente pesant sur leurs épaules vis-à-vis de leur meilleur ami. Les nouvelles de lui se faisaient rares, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus leur peur.

Le jour de la rentrée, Drago Malefoy, cette fois venu sans ses acolytes, les aborda avec une mine dépitée.

« Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi et…

-Comment oses-tu encore venir ici ? »

Ron le regardait avec un air agressif et si Hermione n'avait pas été là, il lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus.

« Vous croyez savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais j'étais réellement un espion au service de Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pu me résoudre à le tuer, même si cela faisait aussi parti du « plan » ! Tout ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière avait été méticuleusement orchestré par lui-même ! C'est un sacré comédien, vous savez !

-Ne mens pas, espèce de fouine répugnante ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ? T'AS FAILLI TUER HARRY !

-Je sais bien, mais comment aurais-je pu le mettre au courant du plan de Dumbledore ? Vous croyez qu'il m'aurait cru ? Il aurait été sceptique, tout comme vous !

-Ca se comprend…

-Ecoutez, je sais que depuis le début on se déteste tous, mais si j'ai fais tout ça, c'était pour sauver cette école, pour contribuer à la chute de Voldemort ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! »

Drago fixait à présent Ron de ses deux grands yeux verts et perçants, mais il n'avait aucune animosité dans le regard. Hermione intervint avant que Ron ne le repousse.

« Ron, écoute, il a peut-être vraiment changé ! Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance ? »

Il ne pouvait pas résister, c'était plus fort que lui. Sa voix si caressante et si douce avait le don d'apaiser ses rancoeurs. Ses grands yeux marron semblaient le supplier si fort qu'il baissa la tête et déclara :

« Bon, d'accord… »

Drago sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Merci, Ron. »

_« Je n'avais pas réellement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, je pensais qu'il m'était reconnaissant de lui avoir pardonné, mais à présent je crois avoir enfin saisi le sens de cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux… »_

_A suivre…_

_Alooooors comment c'était ? j'mettrais une petite suite un peu plus tard je pense, mais patience ! lol laissez moi le temps d'envisager l'avenir de cette fiction ! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Allez, tite suite ! Bon c'est super court, mais bon faut le temps d'avoir des idées lol_

_« Souviens-toi, Hermione. Il a suffit d'un seul regard pour que je commence à douter de cette amitié feinte… »_

Il faisait beau et chaud cet après-midi là. Tous les élèves auraient voulu profiter du beau temps et sortir dehors, mais non, le soleil ne dispensait personne des heures de cours. Les septièmes années suivaient leur leçon d'histoire de la magie avec comme à leur habitude un certain ennui, rajouté à cela la chaleur étouffante due à l'enfermement. Même monsieur Binns, qui rappelons-le est un fantôme, suait à grosses gouttes. Mais il gardait sa voix monocorde et nonchalante, qui avait le don d'en endormir plus d'un. A la fin du cours, Ron fut le premier à se lever jusqu'à la sortie lorsque le professeur Binns haussa la voix, ce qu'aucun élève n'avait encore entendu.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Aucun de vos camarades n'est debout, cela ne signifierait-il pas que le cours n'est pas encore fini ?

-Euh… Ben chais pas, moi !

-Bien, vous pouvez tous sortir, A L'EXCEPTION, ajouta-t-il alors que Ron se retournait déjà pour filer, de vous, Weasley. »

Il se retourna en grommelant et se dirigea vers le bureau et la masse fantomatique et blanchâtre que représentait le professeur. Drago était le dernier à sortir et Hermione attendait à l'entrée de la porte. Ron tourna la tête pour lui faire signe mais il vit le Serpentard passer un peu plus lentement devant elle et soutenir son regard. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne. Ron, ayant assisté à l'étrange scène, tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder le professeur là où aurait du se trouver ses yeux.

« Monsieur Weasley, je vois bien que vous ne suivez pas à mon cours, et cela ne peut continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, vous m'entendez ?

-Personne suit à son p de cours, se dit-il, mais il ne pipa mot.

-Si vous n'agissez que sous la menace, peut-être devrais-je vous faire nettoyer les bureaux à chaque fin de cours pour que vous compreniez… »

Ron baissa la tête : de toute façon, si chaque fin de cours devait ressembler à ce qu'il avait vu, il préférait de plus jamais avoir à sortir de cette salle de classe. Mais le professeur semblait avoir reprit son humeur neutre.

« Bon, je ne vous punirai pas cette fois, mais vous êtes prévenu ! »

Ron fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il passa devant Hermione qui commençait à lui dire quelquechose.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-R-Rien du tout, on va juste être en retard à notre prochain cours ! T'aurais pas du m'attendre !

-Mais Ron on a… »

Mais Ron courait déjà vers la grande porte et sortait dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle voulut le rattraper, il avait disparu.

« …plus de cours de la journée! »

_« Tu vois, Hermione ? Et tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? »_

_A suivre…_

_Des reviews, des reviews ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Héhé de retour ! Bon la suite re-bonne lecture !_

_« Rappelle-toi, ce foutu bal de Noël… Cette année-là… »_

Oui cette année-là… Pour oublier les horreurs de l'an passé, les professeurs estimèrent judicieux d'organiser un nouveau bal de Noël. A l'instar de leur quatrième année, tous s'empressaient de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière parmi les plus en vue. Le stress était à son comble, comme toujours lors d'une fête comme celle-ci. Mais cette fois, beaucoup considérèrent ce bal comme une sorte d'hommage à leur défunt directeur. Et peut-être aussi pour certains une façon de se rattraper par rapport au précédent. Mais la malchance voulut pour Ron que Drago manigance un stratagème douteux.

Ce fut lors du déjeuner. Hermione et Ron mangeaient tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor, étrangement déserte cette année, quand Drago aborda la jeune fille, l'air embarrassé.

« Euh… Hermione ?

L'intéressée se retourna et lui sourit.

-Oui, Drago ?

-Euh… j'ai comme qui dirait un… un petit problème…

Hermione se leva.

-Tu veux en discuter plus loin ?

-Ben… ouais, parce que c'est un peu embarrassant, en fait…

-Okay, suis-moi.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, où régnait un silence pesant.

-Bon, vas-y, dis moi.

-Euh ben en fait, tu vois… Comment dire ?... Je sais plus comment on fait… pour danser…

-C'est tout ?

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais rester sur un siège pendant tout le bal ou que je vais me ridiculiser en dansant comme un canard ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à MOI ?

-Je me souviens du dernier bal en quatrième année, t'étais tellement… enfin tu dansais bien, quoi ! Alors je me disais… que tu pourrais me donner… quelques cours, avant le bal.

Hermione hésita un instant : des cours de danse secrets avec son ancien ennemi, c'était plutôt étrange, et si jamais Ron l'apprenait…

Oh et puis au diable Ron, Drago n'est qu'un ami, après tout !

Elle releva la tête et acquiesça.

-C'est d'accord, mais personne ne doit rien savoir !

-J'allais te le demander ! »

Ils redescendirent dans la grande salle comme si de rien n'était et vaquèrent à d'autres occupations.

Durant une semaine, tous les soirs vers onze heures, Drago et elle avaient rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, métamorphosée pour l'occasion en piste de danse illuminée de dizaines de spots magiques. Et tous les soirs Hermione lui donnaient des conseils pour améliorer ses pas, son porté, sa posture… Il progressait de jour et jour et finalement, au bout du dernier cours, la veille du bal, il effectua une danse quasi-parfaite avec elle. Elle en fut toute tourneboulée.

« Whaw ! Drago, c'était… c'était parfait !

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Tu as mis en pratique tout ce que je t'ai appris, c'est excellent !

-Je te dois tout ! »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir gênée et rosit légèrement.

« Au fait, Drago, tu as décidé d'aller au bal avec qui ?

-Eh bien je pensais… que tu voudrais peut-être… y aller avec moi ! »

Elle semblait ne pas avoir bien saisi ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Excuse-moi ?

-Entre amis, bien sûr ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Drago… »

Elle s'avança vers lui, un air peiné sur le visage.

« Ecoute, j'ai promis à Ron que j'irai avec lui ! Tu comprends, pour une fois qu'il fait le premier pas…

-Oui, je comprends…

-Mais peut-être… »

A ces mots, Drago releva la tête avec une lueur d'espoir.

« Oui ?

-Eh bien… peut-être qu'on pourra quand même danser un peu ensemble durant le bal… Ca n'empêche rien !

-C'est une excellente idée ! »

Le sourire de Drago en dit long sur sa joie, mais Hermione ne sembla pas réaliser à quel point.

Le soir du bal, Ron vint chercher Hermione vers 19 heures. Il avait tout préparé pour qu'enfin il lui fasse passer une soirée digne d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il se prosterna à la manière d'un gentleman parfait, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à la belle. Il lui tendit son bras et ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Ils semblaient tous deux un peu gênés, timides, crispés. Ron avait tellement peur de faire un faux pas qu'il s'abstint de parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la grande salle. Là, ils étouffèrent à peine leurs exclamations de surprise. La salle était resplendissante, encore plus belle que la fois d'avant. Tout, absolument tout, avait été réalisé en glace magique, même le sol. La pureté et la transparence du givre auraient pu donner un côté triste et monochrome si il n'y avait eu ces dizaines de couleurs arc-en-ciel à chaque recoin de la pièce, filtré avec douceur par les blocs glacés. L'orchestre se mettait lentement en place et les couples commencèrent à avancer sur la piste. Quatre coups de baguettes sur le pupitre, et le chef d'orchestre battit une mesure moyenne, faisant du même coup entonner les violons. La valse commençait. Ron avait manifestement prit quelques cours secrets lui aussi, car il suivait avec exactitude le tempo, entraînant Hermione avec lui, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Cette danse avait pour lui quelquechose de magique. La robe fluide d'Hermione flottait au moindre de ses mouvements, les rendant élégants et assurés. La première danse terminée, il l'entraîna vers une des tables et lui offrit poliment un rafraîchissement.

« Hermione, c'était vraiment génial, cette danse !

-Oui, je trouve aussi ! Tu danses très bien, Ron ! »

Au lieu d'un remerciement, il préféra baisser la tête en rougissant. C'est alors que Drago vint vers eux.

« Hermione, tu viens danser ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. C'est quoi cette histoire, Hermione ?

-Oh, Ronald, ce n'est pas parce que je suis censée être ta cavalière que je n'ai pas le droit de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne fais rien de mal, tu sais !

-Eh Ron, tu serais pas jaloux, quand même ! »

La réflexion de Drago fit grincer les dents de Ron.

« Moi ? Non, pas du tout ! Vas-y, Hermione ! Amuse-toi ! »

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue et repartit sur la piste avec le beau Serpentard décoloré. Le regard vide, Ron assista au spectacle, impuissant. Lorsque Ginny lui demanda si il se sentait bien, il désigna le couple comme tout réponse. Elle comprit aussitôt et préféra ne rien lui dire.

« Elle a l'air si heureuse avec lui… Avec moi, elle n'a pratiquement pas décoché un sourire !

-Tu te fais des idées, Ron ! C'est votre ami, après tout ! Tu aurais été jaloux de Harry si il avait été à sa place ? »

Elle en avait dit trop. Ron la regarda d'un air féroce et attrapa sa veste posée sur la chaise en glace. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir de la salle, il regarda derrière lui : Hermione ne l'avait même pas vu s'en aller.

_« Tu étais trop occupée pour comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir-là… Non je n'aurai pas été jaloux de Harry… Parce que j'ai confiance en lui… Pas en quelqu'un qui un jour a osé t'appeler ''sang de bourbe''… »_

_A suivre…_

_Niark j'suis plutôt contente bon allez, reviewez, please !_


End file.
